


I'll Be The Actress Starring In Your Bad Dreams

by SixofCrowsBabies



Category: Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Gen, look what you made me do, music video, video adaptation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 10:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12034488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SixofCrowsBabies/pseuds/SixofCrowsBabies
Summary: A series of Drabbles based on the Look What You Made Me Do video and her personas in the video.





	I'll Be The Actress Starring In Your Bad Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I do not actually think Taylor Swift is a vengeful seductress, I was writing about the tone of the video and the personas of the new Taylor images. And for reference, in order, the personas are Bejeweled, The Snake Queen, Phoenix, Squad Dominatrix, The Superior, and Wendigo.

**Bejeweled**

Bejeweled was, on the outside, the definition of luxury, a playgirl if you will. With her blonde hair, red lips, and matching long nails, she definitely looked the part. 

But on the inside, she was the definition of vengeful. She took baths in diamonds to mock her enemies. She tried not to lash out, instead taking out her anger on the diamonds, and the dollar bills, on herself. 

It was petty, really, but what other choice did she have? So for now she hid her screams by biting down on diamonds, by clenching and ripping up dollar bills, by cutting them deeper into herself. 

**The Snake Queen**

The Snake Queen was a powerful woman and she knew. She wasn't hiding her greed, her lust, her jealousy at all in her ensemble. People had said she was the head snake, so she embraced that. 

Engraved into the throne;Et tu, Bruté? It was a metaphor for what would come. Everything on display in the Queen's lifestyle was a metaphor for what would come.

She smiled as she took a sip of tea. Soon everything would change. 

**Phoenix**

Phoenix was a public figure;she had been seduced by fame and fortune, and was now constantly hounded by them. 

But this will change everything, she thought as she drove, faster and faster, in her Bugatti. 

Tonight would change everything. 

She put on one final boost of speed and slammed right into the telephone pole directly in front of the paparazzi. Jewels, money, her Grammy all flew forward. Of course the paparazzi made no move to help;they just snapped pictures. Her cat watched anxiously as its owner slumped in the seat. 

But she grabbed the pet and some belongings and made her way out, walking fiercely, just as the car went up in flames, engulfing the paparazzi and their precious cameras. She smirked and kept walking. She was no longer her old self;she was Phoenix. 

**Squad Dominatrix**

Squad Dominatrix strutted down the center aisle, surveying her options. Who would be chosen this time, who would represent her and stand by her side?

The squad members really weren't real. They just followed commands, did their best to flatter Dominatrix and surround her with beautiful, wealthy people. 

She knew it was cruel, but there was no other way to win in this world. She had to make herself different and better than others to truly be the best. So she smiled as she picked this week's squad members. 

**The Superior**

The Superior had made her way to the top. She had made her way from the blood and guts of other women that she had beaten. 

But they weren't really women. They were girls. And she was done with that. To be on top, where she was, she had to be a woman. A woman who didn't show mercy. 

She had no problems kicking down the other ones. It was easy, almost;it had only become easier. At first she'd felt sorrow, but now? 

Now it was felt good. Good in her own way. She was on top. She was superior. 

**Wendigo**

Wendigo was the woman in charge of the men that had come to her out of their own will, that served her and were loyal. She dressed in all black and wasn't afraid to be sexy.

In folklore, the Wendigo was a cannibalistic monster that possessed people and lived in shadows. She had chosen this name because it would strike fear, and for another secret reason;it was how she lived. She seduced people to come join her, tempted them and made them fear her. She never told her men her real name, just the initials, which they wore proudly on their shirts. They were dedicated;that was what she needed. 

Sometimes, for a minute or two, she felt a pang of guilt. She had robbed these people of their lives for revenge. But then she thought of the last word:revenge. She would have it. She was confident. 

 


End file.
